Haunting in HQ
by Glitterismyair
Summary: After putting a evil witch in prison Ace begins seeing things, but are they real, or simply a spell causing his mind to play tricks on him. As he tries to figure this out the team begin to question his sanity entirely. Except one. Lexi. **Acexi**
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One _

Ace's arm shook as he held the sword against Enderna's wand. She was strong. It was strong. But he soon began to overpower her. Then pulling back she thrust the wand to him and he ducked swiping his feet under hers tripping her and causing her to drop her wand, "Tech! The wand!"

Tech dove for it catching it and Duck quacked over to him snatching it. "Give me that!"

Ace ignored them as they began to fight over the wand turning his attention to Enderna, "Show's over Enddy."

She laughed her thick english accent filling his ears, "No, bunny, it's only the opening act." Raising her hands she thrust them at him lightning bolts coming out and wrap around him. He growled and kicked as it lifted him off the ground. Using laser vision he hit her hand, she yelped and squeezed her hands giving him a sharp shock. He cried out as the energy ran through him making him shake. Lexi quickly burst in tackling her and kicking her out of the way. The bolts vanished and Ace fell to the ground landing on his feet limping for only a moment before nodding at Lexi and drawing his sword once more.

The building they stood on began to creak as Enderna stood. She spoke in a different, odd, language raising her hands once more. Lexi dove for her and tackled her rolling off the building with her. "Lex! No!" Ace raced after her taking a dive as she fought with Enderna in the air. Enderna shoved her down and began floating up. Ace grabbed her waist and shot his hook up letting it catch the building and pull them back up. Ace set her back on the top of the building and studied her, "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged giving his arm a punch, "I knew you would catch me."

He grinned a bit and glanced over as Slam and Rev still helping people below caught Enderna as she landed gracefully. He watched in pride as the Acme PD cuffed Enderna, her cast of spells finally all broken. She turned to him as they began dragging her away. A dark smile crept onto her face as she whispered to him. He straightened his ears but heard nothing. A cool chill ran up his back and he tensed before shaking it off and turning to his team with a smile, "Good work. Let's head back to HQ."

On the ride back Ace eased himself, not letting Enderna's chilling glare stop him from going on his usual rounds. They circled into the landing area and he spotted someone... something. In his window. A boy? Narrowing his eyes he sped up and landed throwing off his pack and racing inside. Lexi followed quickly behind, "Ace! What are you doing?"

His eyes began to glow defensively as he crept into the hallway towards his room, "There's someone here. The others crowded around Ace as he crept down the hallway each ready for a fight if necessary. His room door opened and he drew his sword his blue eyes running up and down the door frame waiting. Then someone emerged. A small girl. She clutched a stuffed rabbit her eyes innocently studying Ace. He quickly eased his sword not wanting to scare her. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" He asked studying her. "How'd you get it?"

The little girl approached smiling. She did not smile in the childlike way however, it was almost a smirk. "Imagination is a powerful thing isn't it?"

He lowered his ears and nodded reaching out to her, "Yeah it-" She suddenly broke into a run straight at him going right through him and disappearing. He gasped backing into the wall and dropping his sword. "What the..."

Lexi knelt beside him along with Duck who spoke first, "Ace what's wrong?"

He looked up at Duck, "Did- the- the girl... She was..."

Lexi helped him to his feet handing him his sword, "You need some sleep chief, there was no girl there..."

•••

Staring at the ceiling Ace sunk into his thoughts trying to push them out of his head and go to sleep. Seeing the girl, or not seeing her had chilled him. He tried to forget. Lexi was right, he needed sleep. Closing his eyes he turned over and began to drift. Soon his sleep took him over and he nodded off slowly. An image came into his head. Him. He was standing in his room at the corner staring at something. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out the thing hanging over his bed. It seemed to be merely a thin shadow. He took a step closer his heart beat accelerating as he watched a face form. His fur stood up on end as an old wrinkled face came into view. Screaming. The grey haired woman hung above his bed her black eyes wide as she shrieked. He backed away quickly his tripping over his own feet and falling. He fell back and gasped waking with a start. A dream. Just a dream.

Breathing heavily he found his brow dripping with sweat. Shivering a bit he looked up his blue eyes darting around on the wall behind him. No woman. He chuckled to himself shaking his head. He was being silly. There was nothing to be scared of.

He sighed kicking off the covers and stretching out. He yawned as he got to his feet glancing at the clock sitting in it's place on the night stand. 5:30 AM. He rubbed his eyes as he slinked towards the door. It slid open for him and he let his long ears sag down as he walked only half awake towards the bathroom. Once inside he leaned on the counter staring at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were a bit red. He narrowed them and looked over his shirt. Then he caught sight of something rushing down the hallway towards the living room. He turned quickly in surprise and poked his head out the door just in time to see the figure streaking around the corner to the kitchen. He glanced at his room where his sword lay on the chair. There was a noise in the kitchen and he perked his ears leaving the sword and creeping towards the kitchen. He jumped around the corner and clenched his fists ready for a fight. His eyes quickly scanned the kitchen. Nothing. He lowered his hands straightening up and narrowing his eyes. "Hello?"

"Hello?" His own voice echoed back to him and he tensed. "Imagination is a powerful thing isn't it?" He recognized this voice. The little girl. He heard only her voice all around him, but she was no were in sight. He backed up and found himself running into the wall and tripping tumbling down the stairs of to the living room.

He coughed as he sat up on the ground rubbing his head. He jumped in surprise seeing a figure in front of him. Someone he recognized. Lexi. "What are you doing up this early?"

Studying her he got to his feet, "I uh... Thought I heard something."

She planted her hands on her hips giving him a look of annoyance, "I'll tell you what I heard, you banging around waking me up."

His cheeks grew flushed and he rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry... I couldn't sleep."

Scratching her ear she sighed, "Super hearing... It's a gift and a curse." He chuckled. "Anyways, come one, since you're up you can help make breakfast." Not letting him reply she turned and jogged up the stairs flipping on the lights to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter watching as she pulled out the flour and eggs. Pancakes. She never made pancakes. Well, rarely. Always smoothies, or toast. Something quick. "Open the flour." She pointed to the sealed bag and he obediently walked over tugging at the bag. He pulled harder trying to tear it. She glanced over and approached to show him how. Suddenly the bag tore open and the flour flew onto their faces. Ace coughed letting go of the bag and wiping the flour from his eyes. Lexi did the same then looking at Ace a sheet of white on his face. She laughed and he did the same though they both shushed each other so as not to wake the others. Softly they each snickered at the others flour covered face. "I ask you do to one thing." She chuckles.

He laughed, "Hey, this thing didn't come with instructions." He said playfully shaking the flour on him off and onto her.

She laughed, "Ace!" Grabbing some from the bag and throwing it on him.

He grabbed some as well sprinkling it into her hair. Lexi snatched an egg and cracked it on his head, "You're such an egg head."

Laughing he snatched the batter and tossed it onto her. "Don't you start." Laughing she studied the yoke dripping onto his nose. A thought came into her head. How cute. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this, but it was true. It was a cute sight. Taking her finger she wiped the yoke from his nose and he smiled warmly. In return he wiped a bit of the flower from her cheeks revealing her black her. A thought came into his head. So pretty. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this. But it was true. She was pretty.

"Uh, breakfast gone wrong?" A voice said making them jump apart in surprise. Duck walked in and yawned, "Flour face, will you hand be the milk?" He asked to Lexi.

She rolled her eyes though a smile slid onto her face as she slid the milk over to him. Ace leaned back on the wall and Duck looked at him, "That's a good look for you, Ace." Shaking his head Ace chuckled wiping the yoke from his head and flicking it onto Duck. They all laughed and he began forgetting about his dream. After all it was just a dream... Right?

Hey! So I wanted to post just a bit of chapter one to get it going. I'll be working on it as much as I can! Please review ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Ace flipped punching the robot and pulling his sword to take out the next. Swinging his leg around he kicked one attacking him from behind. Tech always asked him to test his new training simulations, even though Duck's pleading and begging was quite presistant.

Suddenly the lights all went out and Ace looked around holding his sword at the ready perking his ears listening for any signs of movement. "Tech?" He called. He felt a woosh of cold air zip by him. Looking around he narrowed his eyes, "Hey Tech. Is this supposed to happen?" There was no response. Ace clutched his sword as he heard footsteps approaching, "Tech!" The footsteps grew closer and he felt his heart rate accelerating.

A child like voice came, "Imagination is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

He gasped and felt a force lifting him off his feet. "Hey!" It threw him against the wall and he got the wind knocked out of him. The lights came on and he saw in front of him a dark figure not hesitating to thrust itself at him. Ace gasped and scooted away.

"Ace?" He caught his breath and looked up finding Tech approaching a concerned look on his face. "Man, you never get thrown down on that level."

"What are you talking about? Why did you do that?"

He looked around in confusion, "Do what?"

"The lights went out... There was a girl- t- that girl from..." He realized he sounded crazy. Shaking his head he wiped the blood from his cheek and gulped, "I guess I ju- I'm a little tired."

Tech took his hand helping him to his feet, "You sure you're okay?"

Nodding Ace sighed picking up his sword from off the ground, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He chewed on his lip and glanced around, "Let Duck test the rest." Pushing past Tech he hurried out of the simulation room.

As he rushed out of the room he found Lexi waiting for him outside the door, "Damn it! Lex you scared me."

She chuckled giving him a funny look, "Sorry, uh." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Luch? Ten minutes?"

He nodded giving a small smile before jogging into the elevator he pressed the top button. As the elevator raised up he wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's just you're imagination. You need sleep." He told himself. Taking a deep breath he exhaled closing his eyes and trying to relax. He opened his eyes as the elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open and he stepped out finding Duck and Rev watching a game on TV. Slam rummaged through the fridge for lunch, everything seemed quite normal. He turned calmly walking down the hallway trying convince himself none of this was real.

After showering Ace got dressed and began to leave the bathroom when movement from the mirror caught his eyes. Glancing over he tried to comfirm it was simply his own refelction. He saw nothing. Staring at the mirror for a moment he pursed his lips before turning. Suddedly something began to write on the mirror. He turned and studied the writing. It formed an H. He waited. E. L. L. O. Gulping he backed away breathing heavily. All at once there was a hand print wiping a away the O. HELL. A face fromed in the mirror behind him and he gasped stumbling back and tripping over his own feet. He fell back and out of the bathroom. He found himself looking up at Lexi as she stood over him, "Uh, you okay?"

He scrambled to his feet pulling her into the bathroom, "Look!"

She studied the mirror. "What am I looking at?"

Ace looked at the mirror. The writing had vanished. "No! No! I swear it...was there."

Lexi touched his shoulder locking her arm with his. He looked at her. She had never done that before. "Come on chief, maybe some chinease will relax you."

• ∞ •

Ace watched the people around him waiting for Lexi to return to the table with their food. Everything seemed normal. He noticed a woman strolling past. She causally glanced at him. His heart nearly stopped. Enderna? No! He jumped to his feet shoving his chair back as the woman lowered her head. "Hey!" He hurried towards her grasping her arm and making her turn. It wasn't her. Impossible! He could have sworn... Backing away form the slightly confused woman he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."  
"Ace!" He heard Lexi call.  
He turned and quickly walked back to the table, only trying to ignore the stares he was getting. Sitting down he pulled over his bowl of rice and took a bite, "Thanks."  
She simply stared at him in confusion. "What's gotten into you lately? You seem... really jumpy."  
Should I tell her? No! She'd never believe me. He went over it in his head. Finally he gave in biting his lip, "It's just... Weird stuff has been happening ever since Enderna."  
Lexi leaned back slurping up a noodle, "Enderna? What's she got to do with anything?"  
He sighed, "I don't know. I'm seeing things that aren't there. I feel like I'm going insane. Everywhere I turn it's just... Weird."  
"Wait, wait wait. Do you actually think she put some kinda voodoo shit curse on you?" She asked in obvious sarcasm.  
Ace shrugged, "No. I mean. I don't know what else it could be."  
Leaning over she spoke, "Ace, Enderna's in prison."  
He shook his head, "Well, obviously that's not stopping her."  
She stared at him for a second a bit baffled that her brave leader was so paranoid. Chuckling she took another bite of her meal, "Maybe you just need to get out."  
He looked her over, "Maybe..." He took another bite, "So how about a movie tonight?" She stared at him for a moment. Was he asking her out? He froze. Did he really just ask her out? Oh shit. He didn't mean it like that. He bit his lip. He couldn't take it back. "Uh, we can invite Duck and Rev too." He added. It's not a date if it's with friends right?  
She smiled at him as he blushed. Nodding she looked him over, "Okay, chief, that sounds nice." She decided to keep it to herself that she would have been fine with it just being the two of them. Ace sighed. Phew. Dodged a bullet there. Though he kept it to himself that he would have been fine with it being just the two of them...  
Once back at HQ they took the elevator to the top floor. Lexi secretly glanced at Ace as he leaned on the wall causally. His eyes wandered over to her and she smiled. He smiled back. Her smile was so cute. He thought. The elevator suddenly came to a complete stop and making the two bunnies nearly loose their footing. The lights began growing dip soon buzzing out. Ace looked around. It was completely black. He couldn't see anything. Frowning he felt around, "Lex?"  
She felt around as well trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness, "Ace?" Their hands touched and she quickly grabbed his. "What's happening?" Ace moved closer to her touching her shoulder about to speak when the lights went on. All at once the elevator began to fall. Lexi yelped latching onto Ace's body. He held her looking around frantically for the emergency exit. They fell so fast he could barely think. Then, just as fast as it started, they stopped, throwing Ace and Lexi off their feet. Lexi landed on him looking down into his blue eyes feeling her legs tangled in his. He searched her eyes and she could hear his heart beating faster. "What was that?" She whispered.  
Carefully he reached up wanting to touch her, but quickly catching himself. What the hell are you thinking? He scolded. "I..." He shook his head unable to find words, "I don't know."  
Quickly realizing that she still was laying on top of him, she sat up. He sat up as well studying her cocking his head to the side. She turned to him smiling softly. Her expression suddenly changed and she gasped jumping to her feet. "Ace."  
He turned behind him to find the woman from him dream. She was there! Hanging upside down her eyes closed remaining silent. Ace backed up placing his hand in front of Lexi. The woman opened her eyes their black color shooting at Ace like daggers. She screamed and he quickly used his laser vision, "Leave me alone!" It went right through her.  
Lexi grabbed his arm as the elevator doors opened. Though it felt like they had fallen they found themselves on the top floor. He felt something then. Someone on his ankle. Before he could look down he was tugged off his feet. "Ace!" He yelped as the thing began to pull him, however when he looked there was nothing there.  
"Let me go!" He screamed as he was pulled from the elevator; Lexi raced after him still in shock, but determined to get to him. The team heard the two from the living room and hurried to see what was going on. The thing let Ace go and he quickly scrambled away catching his breath. Lexi wrapped her arms around him hugging him gratefully; he hugged her back his heart racing.  
"What's going on chief?" Tech asked approaching slowly.  
Ace bit his lip getting to his feet keeping Lexi close. "I..." He couldn't find his words as his mouth went dry.  
Lexi spoke for him, "Something had him, and something stopped the elevator."  
The group studied the two bunnies, "What are you talking about?"  
Ace gulped and in the blink of an eye suddenly found himself surrounded by the demons haunting him. He gasped, "No! Leave me alone!" He pushed past his team racing to his room only hoping that was a haven, a place where these things couldn't find him. He was beginning to grasp that he can't run from this. That scared him.  
He crawled onto his bed gripping the blanket and pulling it over his knees. His door suddenly opened and he jumped a bit as Lexi walked in. "Ace..." He looked up and she sat on the bed beside him not bothering for him to invite her.  
"Hey." He mumbled.  
She searched his eyes, "What's going on?"  
He bit his lip, "I don't know. A curse. A spell." He shook his head looking up at her. Her eyes locked with his and she found herself in a spell. Why? She tried to shake herself from it. She couldn't. He leaned closer to her, "Magic." He whispered. Though he didn't mean Enderna. She studied his lips. So inviting. No! Stop it! She felt her eyes sliding shut as they grew drawn to each other. Then there was that moment before a kiss. That moment of slight hesitation, only to be followed by that push making their lips touch. His lips were soft and moved gracefully over hers like a cloud pushed by the wind. He closed his eyes as well unable to believe what he was doing. But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop. Neither did she. Carefully she placed her hand on his cheek drawing him closer. He touched her shoulder running his hands to her neck. They separated slowly and she lowered her eyes to the ground. What had she done? He bit his lip still tasting her on them. "Lexi..." He trailed off.  
She looked up wanting to kiss him again, but holding back. "I..."  
"I uh... I want to be with you." He blurted out. Did I really just say that? He asked himself. His heart was on his sleeve. Now what? What if she didn't want to be with him? How could she? He was her leader, not lover. He wanted her to say something. The silence of not knowing was killing him.  
Finally she spoke, "Y- you do?" He nodded. She looked right into his eyes bringing her hand up to his cheek. He lowered his ears almost submissively. A smile spread onto her face, "I want to be with you too."


End file.
